gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Rocky Horror Glee Show
|Nächste= }} The Rocky Horror Glee Show ist die fünfte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Glee. Will findet heraus, dass Emma "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" mag, und er will daraufhin mit dem Glee Club für das jährliche Musical der Schule dieses Stück vorführen. Carl bekommt davon aber Wind und ist natürlich sauer auf Will, da er zwar nun auch als Eddie mitspielt, aber herausfindet, dass Will dieses Stück nur um Emma näherzukommen aufführt. Derweil stecken Finn und Sam in ihren persönlichen Krisen, da die beiden jeweils eine Szene haben, in der sie nur Unterwäsche tragen sollen. Handlung Santanas Lippen singen am Anfang der Folge das Lied Science Fiction/Double Feature. Kurz darauf singt Rachel thumb|Finn und Rachel als Brad und Janetmit Finn und dem Glee Club auf der Bühne das Lied There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place). Will schaut den Glee Kids dabei zu, sie werden jedoch durch Carl Howell unterbrochen, der im Lederoutfit auf der Bühne auftaucht und Will anschreit, dass er die Finger von Emma lassen soll. Daraufhin wird erklärt, wie die ganze Situation zustande kam. Eine Woche zuvor hatte ihm Emma erzählt, dass sie mit Carl die "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" gesehen hat und wie wundervoll sie es fand. Will merkt, dass Emma sich durch Carl verändert, und denkt, dass seine Chancen sinken, deshalb lügt er sie an, und meint, dass ihm ebenfalls an diesem Wochenende die Idee gekommen sei, mit dem Glee Club "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" als Musical in der Schule aufzuführen. Die Kids erfahren von Will, dass sie das Musical aufführen werden. Finn hat es zuvor nie gesehen und Rachel thumb|left|"Damn It, Janet"und Kurt machen sich Sorgen, dass es Probleme geben wird, wenn sie es aufführen. Will versichert ihnen, dass er es abgeklärt hat und provokante Szenen ausgelassen werden. Außerdem soll ihnen der Auftritt das Geld verschaffen, mit dem sie sich die Fahrt zu den Nationals nach New York leisten können. Rachel sagt gleich, dass sie und Finn Janet und Brad spielen werden und Artie ist sofort klar, dass er den alten Mann im Rollstuhl spielen muss. Will möchte, dass Kurt Dr. Frank-N-Furter spielt, aber Kurt lehnt ab und Mike meint, dass er diesen Part übernehmen kann, da er sich seit seinem Duett mit Tina viel sicherer fühlt. Sam bekommt die Rolle von Rocky. Bei der nächsten Glee Probe üben Finn und Rachel Damn It, Janet. Sam und Finn trainieren währenddessen zusammen, da die beiden Szenen in Unterwäsche haben werden. Finn fühlt sich total unsicher deswegen. Will und Emma unterhalten sich, als Mike zu ihnen stößt und sagt, dass seine Eltern ihm verbieten Dr. Frank-N-Furter zu spielen und dass er damit raus ist. Will macht Emma zur Kostümbildnerinund sie beobachten schließlich die New Directions. Finn hat noch keine Unterwäsche an und sagt, dass er damit lieber bis zur eigentlichen Aufführung wartet. Sam trägt schon kurze, goldene Shorts, die aber auch ihm zu kurz vorkommen. thumb|Carl singtSue sieht, wie Emma und Carl miteinander herumalbern und schließlich erwähnt sie das Schulmusical Carl gegenüber und dieser bewirbt sich mit Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?, es stellt sich aber heraus, dass die Rolle des Eddie gestrichen wurde und sie nur einen Dr. Frank-N-Furter brauchen. Da meldet sich Mercedes zu Wort und sagt, dass sie gerne Frank-N-Furter spielen würde und Will nimmt an und lässt auch Carl als Eddie in die Aufführung, aber Carl findet schließlich heraus, dass Will versucht ihm Emma auszuspannen und ist sauer, will aber noch immer weiterhin thumb|left|Mercedes als Frank-N-Furtermitspielen. Mercedes beweisst sich unterdessen als Frank-N-Furter indem sie Sweet Transvestite singt. Will beschließt selber die Rolle des Rockys zu spielen und erzählt dies auch Emma und bittet sie mit ihm zu üben,thumb|Emma singt. daraufhin singen die beiden Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me, aber Emma isst entsetzt darüber das sie das getan hat. Finn wartet auf Sam, der ihm schließlich erzählt, dass er nicht mehr Rocky spielt und rät Finn einfach selbstbewusst zu sein. Daraufhin hat Finn eine Idee und verlässt den Raum. Die New Directions üben für ihre Aufführung, aber Finn kommt nicht. Schließlich wird Will in Figgins Büro bestellt, dort ist auch Finn und Will erfährt, dass Finn nur in Unterwäsche durch die Schule gelaufen ist. Schlussendlich verbleibt es bei einer Verwarnung für Will, da er eigentlich deswegen suspendiert werden sollte. Am Ende der Episode gesteht Will Emma, dass er das Musical nur ihretwegen aufführen wollte und entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Er sieht ein, dass Carl momentan für Emma eine besser Wahl ist als er und er deshalb nicht die New Directions dieses Stück vor der Schule aufführen lässt. Er entschuldigt sich ebenfalls bei seinen Glee Kids. Es waren seine persönlichen Gründe, die ihn dazu gebracht haben, das Musical aufzuführen und er möchte nicht riskieren, dass der Glee Club deswegen aufgelöst wird. Er findet allerdings, dass "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" perfekt zu den Kids passt, deshalb lässt er sie das Musical aufführen, jedoch ohne Publikum. Die Kids singen das Lied Time Warp in ihren Kostümen. Glee Cast als Rocky Horror Darsteller *'Dr. Frank-N-Furter' - Ein Wissenschaftler **Mike Chang **Mercedes Jones *'Janet Weiss' - Eine Heldin **Rachel Berry **Emma Pillsbury (nur Ersatz) *'Brad Majors' - Ein Held **Finn Hudson *'Riff Raff' - Der Handlanger **Kurt Hummel *'Magenta' - Eine Dienstbotin **Quinn Fabray (1) **Santana Lopez (2) *'Columbia' - Ein Groupie **Tina Cohen-Chang (1) **Brittany Pierce (2) *'Dr. Everett V. Scott' - Ein konkurrierender Wissenschaftler **Artie Abrams **Sue Sylvester (nur Ersatz) *'Rocky Horror' - Eine Erschaffung **Sam Evans **Will Schuester *'The Criminologist' - Ein Experte **Artie Abrams *'Eddie' - Ehemaliger Lieferjunge **Carl Howell **Mike Chang *'Usherette Trixie' **Santana Lopez *'Die Transylvanier' **Mercedes Jones **Tina Cohen-Chang **Quinn Fabray **Artie Abrams Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs stammen aus dem Musical "The Rocky Horror Picture Show". *'Science Fiction/Double Feature', gesungen von Santana Lopez *'There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)', gesungen von New Directions *'Damn It, Janet', gesungen von Rachel Berry und Finn Hudson mit Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones *'Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?', gesungen von Carl Howell mit New Directions *'Sweet Transvestite', gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me', gesungen von Emma Pillsbury mit Carl Howell, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce und Will Schuester *'The Time Warp', gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Planet Schmanet, Janet', gesungen von Carl Howell mit Emma Pillsbury Gast - & Nebendarsteller *'Harry Shum Jr.' als Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'John Stamos' als Carl Howell. *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Bill A. Jones' als Rod Remington *'Earlene Davis' als Andrea Carmichael *'Barry Bostwick' als Tim Stanwick *'Meat Loaf' als Barry Jeffries Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jessalyn Gilsig' als Terri Schuester *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Mark Salling' als Noah Puckerman Trivia *Die Episode sahen in den USA 11.76 Millionen Zuschauer.thumb *Das Glee-Logo in der Introkarte ähnelt dem der "The Rocky Horror Show". *Das ist die erste Tributfolge zu Ehren eines Musicals. Das zweite ist "West Side Story" in Love Side Story und das dritte "Grease" in Glease. *Das ist die erste Folge, deren Titel ein Wortspiel mit dem Wort "Glee" ist. Die anderen sind Saturday Night Glee-ver, Glease und Tatsächlich … Glee. *Jayma sang Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me bei ihrem Vorsingen für die Serie, allerdings in einer tieferen Tonlage. Außerdem spielte sie Janet in einer kleinen Theaterproduktion, als sie nach LA zog. *Monate, bevor die Folge ausgestrahlt wurde, spielte Lea die Rolle von Janet bei einem Benefizkonzert, mit Matthew als Brad. *Amber sagte, dass ihr Outfit sehr eng war und sie sich darin wie ein Mann in einem Kleid gefühlt hat. Des Weiteren saß sie während des ersten Takes von Sweet Transvestite für 20 Minuten im Aufzug fest, als der nach oben fuhr und plötzlich stecken blieb. *Während des Drehens meinte Chris Colfer, dass er neidisch auf Chords Bauchmuskeln wurde. Außerdem musste sein Haar gegelt werden, damit er den halbglatzköpfigen Riff Raff spielen konnte. *Die zwei Lokalsendermanager, die Sue in ihrem Büro aufsuchen, erwähnen die Nachricht eines "Schwarms afrikanischer Killerbienen". Dieselbe Geschichte wurde von Emma in Kinder der Lüge erwähnt. *Aus Staffel Zwei war das Dianna Agrons Lieblingsfolge, hauptsächlich wegen der Kostüme. *Die Schimpansenhochzeit zu Beginn der Serie könnte ein Verweis auf die Hochzeit sein, an der Brad und Janet zu Beginn des Films "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" teilnehmen. *Matthew spielte 2001 in dem Broadway-Revival von "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" ein Phantom. *Barry Bostwick, der in dieser Folge Tim Stanwick spielt, hat in der Filmfassung von "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" aus dem Jahr 1975 die Rolle des Brad gespielt, während Meatloaf, der Barry Jeffries spielt, Eddie darstellte. Einer seiner Songs, Paradise By The Dashboard Light, wurde in der dritten Staffel von Glee gecovert. *Sam erwähnt einen Männer der McKinley-Kalender. In der vierten Staffel initiiert Tina den Kalender, um so an das fehlende Geld für die Regionals zu kommen. *Richard O' Brien, den Erschaffer von "The Rocky Horror Show", enttäuschte die Änderung des Wortes "transsexual" zu "sensational" in Sweet Transvestite, da er der Meinung ist, dass Glee damit den Hintergrund des Musicals herunterspielt. *Puck fehlt auch in dieser Episode, da er nach wie vor im Jugendgefängnis sitzt. *Die Episode wurde von Jayma Mays als "Ab-ilous (Kön-nen)" bezeichnet. Fehler *Die Verwirrung der Serie zwischen dem Musical und der Verfilmung, erschaffen in April, April, fortsetzend, wurde der Song Science Fiction/Double Feature, im Gegensatz zu den körperlosen Lippen im Film, von einem Paar Platzanweiser gesungen, die Orchersterbearbeitung des Musicals rief einfach nach einer kleinen Rock-Combo anstatt das komplette Orchester und die Band zu zeigen und der "Kriminalist" ist einfach der "Erzähler" des Musicals. *Kurz bevor sie die "Janet! Dr Scott! Janet! Brad! Rocky! Grrr!"-Szene proben, sagt Artie, der Dr. Scott spielt: "Eddie? Ich hab ihn gesehen". Diese Zeile wird im Originalfilm von Brad gesagt und hätte, demzufolge, von Will gesagt werden sollen (eigentlich von Finn, aber aufgrund seiner Abwesenheit sagt Mr. Schue in dieser Szene seine Zeilen). *Kurz nach Sweet Transvestite durchbricht Carl auf einem Motorrad die Wand und fragt: "Herr Regisseur, war das richtig mit der Wand?", worauf Will antwortet: "Sie sind zwei Akte zu früh, Carl. Sie durchbrechen sie erst in der Dinnerparty-Szene". Das ist falsch, da im Originalfilm 1975, Eddie die Wand kurz nach "I can make you a man" in der Erschaffungszene durchbricht und nicht in der Dinnerparty. (Zum Zeitpunkt der Dinnerparty ist Eddie eigentlich tot...). Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S2